


Aloe

by GooberFeesh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Summer Holiday, Sunburn, mystradesummerexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooberFeesh/pseuds/GooberFeesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft receives a terrible sunburn during he and Greg's summer holiday in Hawaii, though his lover finds a way to make the best of an otherwise miserable situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiendfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiendfyre/gifts).



> Written for the Summer Mystrade Exchange on tumblr.

Greg Lestrade had seen some pretty astounding things throughout his lifetime, but he'd never once witnessed someone burn so quickly, and so _easily_ , like Mycroft Holmes did. They couldn't have been out in the Hawaiian sun for more than thirty minutes when his lover's speckled shoulders began looking bright red and angry. 

So much for the copious globs of sunblock he'd slathered onto his pale body prior to stepping onto the private beach. Apparently, it did absolutely _nothing_ to shield Mycroft from the fiendish rays.

Even so, the fair-skinned politician was taking it the best way he could, Greg noted, as he uncapped the aloe lotion and squirted a generous amount into his hands. Laid out before him, Mycroft was resting on his belly with his arms propped beneath his chin, prepared to receive the treatment. 

Slowly, _carefully_ , the coated fingers reached down and touched the crimson canvas of bare skin. Mycroft remained impressively still.

"Does that hurt?" Greg asked, pausing in his task.

"No," Mycroft replied, though it was unclear if he was telling the truth. 

Greg nodded and then resumed his applications of the aloe lotion. The gelatinous green goop glimmered on Mycroft's back and made him think of snot for some reason, but he carried on in spite of the unpleasant association his brain had conjured.

After a few more seconds, he pulled back. "Better?"

Mycroft nodded in response. 

"Right," Greg affirmed. "If you can without hurting yourself, sit up so I can rub some on your face, too."

The following actions were slow, but soon a change of position was underway; it was done with caution to avoid upsetting the unhappy burns, which _still_ felt to be simmering beneath the cool layer of aloe. 

Greg patiently waited for Mycroft to fully sit up before he took the lotion into his possession again and squeezed out another gloppy handful. 

He looked down to find his other half squinting up at him, though it wasn't by choice. Mycroft's cheeks were burnt and rubbery, and if his prominent nose were any redder Greg would have mistaken it for the inside of a Jammie Dodger. 

It was all…pretty endearing, actually (not that he'd risk upsetting Mycroft by speaking that particular thought). 

"Try and hold still," Greg instructed, bringing two fingers out. 

Mycroft closed his eyes and kept himself from flinching as the aloe was applied to his poor cheeks and nose; it felt heavenly, but the impulse to move away was strong, just because his burns weren't taking too kindly to being touched.

"I think we should stay in tomorrow. Give you a day to recover. Watch telly or something." 

Though his eyes were still closed, Mycroft arched a brow. "I had hoped to go sightseeing, as we previously decided prior to today's unfortunate occurrence."

"We'll do that soon enough. I mean, Christ, we _are_ here for a week. The sights aren't going anywhere," Greg replied. 

Mycroft, however, was unconvinced. "I appreciate your consideration, Gregory, though I should think it best if we do not deviate from our preplanned events." 

"It's not a big deal, Myc," Greg responded, shrugging a shoulder. "And besides, wouldn't you like to actually enjoy sightseeing without hurting the whole time?"

"…That would be preferable, yes." 

"Then we've sorted it." 

Once all of the aloe lotion had been successfully distributed, he capped up the bottle and set it aside. Afterward, he invited himself to sit on the bed; his fingers reached out and stroked through Mycroft's coppery hair, which was still wet from his earlier shower. 

Greg spent a bit more time doing this, but then his fingertips decided to lightly trace Mycroft's neck, as well as his lengthy spine. Mycroft was only wearing bottoms at the moment, so there was plenty of open space to explore. Keeping that in mind, Greg continued his descent until he grazed Mycroft's hipbone through his trousers. 

The pronounced area was covered by a smooth layer of skin and fat, but he could still feel the firm bone beneath it. He rubbed at the ridge with the pad of his thumb, eliciting a curious sound from Mycroft. Greg looked into the now open blue-grays that were staring directly into his chocolate-browns. 

"You cannot _possibly_ find me desirable in this state," the redhead disapproved, frowning. 

Greg clamped his jaw as he held back a cheeky response. If he was being honest with himself, he'd been wanting Mycroft ever since the man had gotten out of bed that morning; his pajamas had been riding dangerously low on his hips, creating an alluring image that had yet to leave Greg's thoughts. 

He still wanted him, damn it, but things were complicated now. Greg was almost certain that he'd hurt Mycroft's sunburn if they were to shag (at least to the degree he wanted).

"Hmm," he hummed aloud, thinking. 

Mycroft's expression turned skeptical, and then knowing, but before he could comment Greg was asking a question. 

"D'you think you can lie on your back?"

Both men stared at one another. It didn't look as though Mycroft wished to comply, which snuffed the flame of Greg's rekindled arousal, yet everything fired back up again when he noticed the freckled body start to lower itself onto the mattress. 

Was this really…? Well. Well, alright. 

Greg figured it was best not to ask any questions, so he didn't. He simply reached out and gently separated Mycroft's spiderish legs, prior to settling himself in between them. 

Mycroft smirked. "An alternative solution, perhaps?"

"Yeah," Greg laughed out. "That works." 

Before he started working open Mycroft's trousers, he began kissing the inside of those attractive thighs through the expensive material. Approval for Greg's action was conveyed by the nimble fingers that welcomed themselves into his silvery hair, tugging at the dark roots assertively. 

It may have been impatience that suddenly catalyzed Greg's pacing, or just the fact that he wanted to make them feel good, but either way a hand extended to directly rest over Mycroft's crotch. A sensual sort of stroking instantly commenced. 

" _Nhn_ …" 

God, Greg **loved** those noises. 

A few minutes passed, though they felt to be individual eternities by how agonizingly slow the rubbing was carried out. Nonetheless, when Greg felt that Mycroft had been successfully turned on, he undid a button, tugged at the zip, and then invited his eager fingers into the slip of the now-open trousers. 

He had done this before (plenty of times, in fact) but each time felt like the first, just because of the way Mycroft actively responded to it. 

Greg soon withdrew his prize - firm, erect, ready to be claimed - and guided it towards his parting lips. From his position along the bed, Mycroft couldn't see what his partner was doing without craning his neck forward. Then again, leaving the image unseen may have proven to be even _more_ pleasurable… 

He swallowed thickly, shutting his eyes. "If this was your true intention, then why not convey it sooner?"

Greg grinned like a shark, showcasing the top layer of his teeth. "Had some aloe business to see to first." 

Not wishing to talk anymore, the elder of the pair devoted the entirety of his focus on his present task. He breathed out, ghosting the pulsing anatomy in his grip with hot breath. Mycroft flinched beneath him and released another one of his delectable noises. 

This time, it was a breathy: " _Ohh_ …" 

Greg decided to be nice and end the teasing by slowly settling Mycroft into the moist heat of his mouth. 

The impulse to arch into the intimate attention was maddening, but doing such a thing would no doubt aggravative his burned back. Thus, Mycroft remained stationary - albeit, reluctantly. There was an extremely talented tongue working him, and it knew how to make use of itself in the most effective of ways. 

He could feel the eager muscle lavishing him hungrily, and―

" _Mmmhn_ …" 

―he could barely take it. 

The natural urge to stifle his vocal desperation into a helpless fist was abandoned; they were the only two in the rented house, and they were far, far away from other vacationing couples. And so, Mycroft panted and moaned freely, his thick, choppy breaths signifying what a good job his lover was doing. 

He decided to speak his praise in the form of another throaty moan. 

"A-ah… _Gregory_ …!" 

Going against his former thought, Mycroft lifted his head and dared a glance down below, watching the spectacle that coaxed his long toes to curl; he nearly climaxed from watching alone because, for goodness sakes, it was so unbearably **arousing**. Greg must have felt the lustful stare, for he looked up, establishing eye contact, prior to quickening his pace. 

Mycroft swiftly came to the conclusion that he couldn't endure much more. He really, honestly couldn't. 

"Gregory, I… _ohhh, yes_ …if you…would prefer not to… _haah_ …then I would recommend… _mmnghn!_ "

But Greg most certainly _did_ prefer to. 

Because of this, he drove the oral intimacy home with a few more powerful sucks until Mycroft fell over the blissful edge and spasmed in the man's tight throat. Greg took everything down, just as he'd originally planned, and kept at it until there was nothing left. Post-swallow, he patiently waited for the tiny aftershocks to discontinue before he pulled his lips back, dragging his tongue along until it severed a milky cord. 

Shamelessly, Greg took in the image of an unkempt Mycroft as he fixed up the other's trousers; he marveled at how such a put-together individual could come so heatedly unraveled. It was brilliant, really. Something of a mystifying phenomenon. 

"You alright?" he asked, as though he weren't responsible for Mycroft's utter undoing. 

"Mm. A rather pointless inquiry when you clearly know the answer…" 

Greg knew the answer, yes, but it hadn't stopped him from asking. With a smile, he moved to lie down beside Mycroft and gently mold against him. He still had to mind those awful burns, after all. 

A beat of silence passed before an offer surfaced. 

“Shall I return the favor, darling?” 

“Ohh, you will,” Greg reassured, attaching his smirking lips to Mycroft's soft earlobe. “ _We're here for a week, remember?_ ”


End file.
